Don't Judge a Cake by its Icing
by naranjie
Summary: "Saying it while chewing away my favorite food in the world has to be the worst way to insult my built."


Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6. All I own are these stupid headcanons ;D

Fluffy Nezushi, cheeky Shion, and adorkable Nez ahead~

* * *

"Look…. I'm not saying that… you are getting obese… but you are getting paunchy." Nezumi managed to enunciate between bites of his slice of Karan's cherry cake. All poise and self-restrain gone in the face of the baked chocolate-cherry concoction, generously topped with velvet dark chocolate icing. It was _supposedly _a decently sized cake for two but at the rate of Nezumi's consumption, the rest of the cake inside their refrigerator will soon be gone.

_"Time to make another serving suggestion survey."_ Shion mentally noted as Nezumi swept off the crumbs on the table, almost as if as an afterthought.

"Saying it while chewing away my favorite food in the world has to be the worst way to insult my built." Shion sniffed, snatching a napkin and brushing off the icing on the other man's mouth in one smooth motion.

Nezumi had to admit. Shion can be elegant in his measured movements within his natural elements. It shows from the slightest twirl of his pointer pen above a holographic screen to the way he peels potatoes in one neat strip for dinner, from the lightest touch of his wandering fingertips on Nezumi's arm to the loving strokes of his fingers through the man's fringe. Nezumi supposed that it would have also showed back when Shion was suturing his wound but he was, and is, too terrified to appreciate it.

Thankfully, the other man didn't notice the barely suppressed shudder and took Nezumi's expression as another jibe on his person. Shion took a bite of his portion in pointed grace while Nezumi watched him with amused eyes.

Shion doesn't really need to know the presence of icing on his dignified face right now.

"Gasp! How dare me to insult thee!"

"Did you really just say the word "gasp"?"

"Hey, don't direct me. I'm off the clock right now."

"Actually… aren't you supposed to be practici ̶ hey!"

The renegade actor was almost successful at stealing a portion of Shion's slice if it weren't for the white-haired man's new honed agility concerning the welfare of his cherry cakes and a certain cherry-cake-thieving-mouse. "Tch… your mama messaged me that she tried a new recipe and since I'm too good anyway to be practicing with bunch of peons, I decided to drop by."

"Translated from Nezumilect: _I'm so excited to eat your mother's new cherry cake that I couldn't wait until the end of the practice and dramatically rushed over here. Booming entrance and sweeping scarf included._" Shion interpreted, leaning over the table to feed man in front of him his last piece of cake, not even commenting on Nezumi texting in the middle of a practice and completely skiving it. "I'll pass your compliment to the baker," Shion smiled, "but no more cakes until desserts." He wagged his coffee spoon cheerfully.

""Dramatically" was unnecessary." Nezumi scoffed spectacularly. He chugged his now lukewarm coffee, having ignored it in favor of Karan's cake. He stacked the plates and stood to kiss the icing off Shion's upper lip. Satisfied, he straightened up and gathered the dirty dishes and mug.

"Now be a good big boy and finish your coffee." Nezumi winked.

"No more cakes until after dinner!" Shion called at the man's retreating form.

—- —-

After finishing his coffee in a more reasonable pace, Shion entered to the surprising sight of Nezumi sitting in front of the dinner table and a curious whiff of baked cherries in the air. The dark-haired man was reading a cooking magazine, his face half covered by his hand supporting his head.

"You're not going back to the theater?" Shion asked. He watched as Nezumi thoughtfully shifted the hand covering his lips in The Thinker hand position.

"Mm." Nezumi mumbled with a shrug. Shion's eyes narrowed.

"Did you eat the cake?"

"…"

Shion looked away at the silent man to open the fridge. Inside are leftover ribs, some eggs and vegetables, and the alleged chocolate cherry cake.

A sinking chocolate cherry cake, that is.

Shion didn't even have the capability to be annoyed and started giggling at their open fridge. Nezumi soon found himself watching as the crumbling man took out the cake and set it on their table.

The cake was dipping in the middle where the inside was hollowed out by spoon. By the time white-haired man got two new spoons, the roof of the cake cave had collapsed. Not unlike the grinning man in front of Nezumi.

"Here," He handed Nezumi one of the spoons, "I'll help." Shion beamed.

—- —-

They did conduct a new serving suggestion survey. Not surprising, Nezumi is a reliable sample.


End file.
